Down at the Inn
by MKat98
Summary: Alyss, an unmarried maiden, meets Will, a handsome bachelor, at an inn during harvest. He offers to take her to the festival, and happiness ensues. FLUFF & AU.


_'Twas born of a roleplay. 'Nuff said._

**Disclaimer: Belongs to John Flanagan.**

* * *

**Down at the Inn**

Alyss entered the inn, just in time to hear a young man say, "Bartender, can I get a beer, please?" The bartender slid the beer over to a young, agile man, who thanked the bartender and took a sip. Alyss walked over to the bar and sat down next to the young man.

"Can I have a coffee, please?" she asked, and the heavyset bartender began to brew a new pot.

Alyss saw the man next to her look over at her. "It's on me," he said, and smiled at her.

Alyss giggled and smiled back, a little flirtatiously. "Why, thank you, kind sir," she said, remembering her manners. She would see how the man reacted, and whether or not he was worth her time.

The man looked over her, a little appraisingly, and Alyss returned the favor. She rather liked what she saw, she thought absentmindedly. "Just call me Will," the man said, pulling her out of her thoughts. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Alyss," Alyss responded. He was certainly a nice man. Maybe he was what she was looking for? After all, she had already passed into womanhood and couldn't go much longer without marrying, or she would die childless

Will stood up and bowed. "I thank the gods to be in your divine presence," he said, a little pompously, but she detected the edge of amusement in his voice.

Alyss laughed, a rich sound that had most men falling at her feet. "Please, please, there is no need for such formality," she said, smiling kindly at Will.

He sat back down and smiled back. "And how has your day been, Alyss?"

My, he was a bold one to use her name so familiarly so fast. Alyss liked that. She herself was a strong, headfast woman, something most men frowned upon. "It has been good. It seems the harvest will yield many crops this year."

"Yes," agreed Will. "And I hear they are holding a festival to celebrate. 'Tis a good time to let loose and have fun, nay?"

Definitely, Alyss thought. But it wouldn't be fun without an escort, and currently she had none. Perhaps this Will would be… ah, willing? "Indeed," she sighed. "I only pray I won't have to go alone." She tilted her head down, as if to look at the counter, but looked at Will through her eyelashes, batting them slightly.

Will smiled brightly. "Mayhap I can accompany you tonight?" he asked. Alyss smiled in return. Yes, he was definitely a keeper.

"That would be greatly appreciated, Will," she said coyly.

Will sighed. "Sadly, I must return to my studies. But I will see you tonight. Where do you wish to meet?" he stood up, leaving a coin on the bar.

Alyss stood up as well. "How about in front of this inn? We both know where it is, and it would be easiest to meet here, since it is close to the festivities."

Will bowed slightly. "Then I shall see you at sunset, fair lady."

Alyss smiled in return and curtsied. "Yes, I shall see you then." She sat back down as Will left the homey inn, a dreamy smile fixed on her face.

(linebreak)

Alyss saw Will standing in front of the inn. He was wearing a nice shirt and pants that hugged his body in all the right places. He was wearing leather boots and a leather jacket, and his hair was neatly combed. She herself was wearing a simple but elegant blue dress that was snug but not tight, with her long brown hair braided down her back. She walked up to Will and smiled shyly.

Will took her hand and kissed it. "You look divine, Alyss," he said. "Shall we?" He offered his arm, and she took it.

Blushing slightly, she said, "You look amazing as well, Will. Lead the way." he led her to the center of the small town, where lights and decorations were hanging everywhere. They could hear music playing, and the laughter of the townspeople washed over them. Many different kinds of food and drink were laid out before them, and presents had been scattered everywhere.

Will leaned in towards Alyss. "What would you like to do first, my lady?"

Alyss smiled and leaned closer as well. "Let's go eat," she whispered, and pulled away with a smile. She walked towards the food, Will joyfully following her.

* * *

Later, when they had sung and danced and talked, late into the night, Alyss led Will to a field where they had an unimpeded view of the stars. They could still hear the singing and laughing and talking faintly, but it was almost as if they were in their own little world. They lay sat together, cuddling, and gazed at the stars.

"Aren't the stars beautiful tonight, Will? As if the gods are looking down on us," Alyss asked quietly.

She saw Will look at her out of the corner of her eye. "Yes," he murmured. "Beautiful."

Alyss turned to look at Will as well, blushing a little. She leaned a little bit closer, letting Will take things where he wanted to. "Did you enjoy yourself tonight, good sir?"

Will leaned even closer, and Alyss could feel his breath on her lips. She had no doubt he could feel hers as well. "I did," he affirmed, "but I get the feeling it is about to get better."

Alyss smiled softly. "I get the feeling you're right," she whispered, and leaned forward to kiss him. They stayed like that for several seconds, until Alyss reluctantly pulled away to breathe. She cuddled closer to him, breathing in his delicious scent. "Thank you for a wonderful night, Will," she said.

Will kissed the top of her head. "No, Alyss, thank you."

**FIN**


End file.
